1. Field
A reciprocating compressor, and more particularly, to a reciprocating compressor having multiple shells is disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, a reciprocating compressor is a compressor in which a piston linearly reciprocates within a cylinder to suck, compress, and discharge a refrigerant. The reciprocating compressor may be classified as a connection type reciprocating compressor and a vibration type reciprocating compressor according to a drive scheme of a piston forming a component of a compression mechanism.
In the connection type reciprocating compressor, a piston is connected to a rotational shaft of a rotary motor by a connecting rod and reciprocates within a cylinder to compress a refrigerant. In the vibration type reciprocating compressor, a piston is connected to a mover of a reciprocating motor, so as to vibrate and reciprocate within a cylinder to compress a refrigerant. Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a vibration type reciprocating compressor, and hereinafter, the vibration type linear compressor will be simply referred to as a reciprocating compressor.
The reciprocating compressor may be classified as a fixed type reciprocating compressor, in which a frame that supports a stator of a reciprocating motor, and a cylinder of a compression mechanism is fixed to an inner circumferential surface of a shell, and a movable reciprocating compressor, in which a frame is spaced apart from an inner circumferential surface of a shell. In the fixed type reciprocating compressor, vibration transmitted from an exterior of the shell or vibration generated in an interior of the shell may be directly transmitted to the interior of the shell or the exterior of the shell, increasing vibration noise of the compressor. In contrast, in the movable reciprocating compressor, a support spring may be installed between a shell and a compression mechanism, and thus, vibration transmitted from the exterior of the shell or vibration generated in the interior of the shell may be absorbed by the support spring, rather than being directly transmitted to the interior or exterior of the shell, attenuating vibration noise of the compressor.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a related art movable reciprocating compressor. As illustrated, in the related art reciprocating compressor, a compressor body C that compresses a refrigerator in an internal space 11 of an airtight shell 10 is elastically supported by a plurality of support springs 61 and 62.
The compressor body C includes a reciprocating motor 30 installed in the internal space 11 of the shell 10, in which a mover 32 reciprocates, and a compressor mechanism 40, in which a piston 42 is coupled to the mover 32 of the reciprocating motor 30 and reciprocates in a cylinder 41 to compress a refrigerant. The plurality of support springs 61 and 62 is formed as plate springs having an identical natural frequency and installed between the compressor body C and an inner circumferential surface of the shell 10.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 12 denotes a suction pipe, reference numeral 13 denotes a discharge pipe, reference numeral 20 denotes a frame, reference numeral 31 denotes a stator, reference numeral 31a denotes a plurality of stator blocks, reference numeral 31b denotes a plurality of pole blocks, reference numeral 35 denotes a coil, reference numeral 32a denotes a magnet holder, reference numeral 32b denotes a magnet, reference numeral 43 denotes a suction valve, reference numeral 44 denotes a discharge valve, reference numeral 45 denotes a valve spring, reference numeral 46 denotes a discharge cover, reference numerals 51 and 52 denote resonance springs, reference numeral 53 denotes a support bracket that supports the resonance springs, reference numeral 70 denotes a gas bearing, reference letter F denotes a suction flow path, reference numeral S1 denotes a compression space, and reference numeral S2 denotes a discharge space.
In the related art reciprocating compressor discussed above, when power is applied to the reciprocating motor 30, the mover 32 of the reciprocating motor 30 reciprocates with respect to the stator 31. Then, the piston 42 coupled to the mover 32 linearly reciprocates within the cylinder 41 to suck, compress, and discharge a refrigerant.
Here, the compressor body C including the reciprocating motor 30 and the compression mechanism 40 is elastically supported by the plurality of support springs 61 and 62 with respect to the shell 10, absorbs vibration transmitted from an exterior of the shell 10 and vibration generated in an interior of the shell 10 to attenuate vibration noise of the compressor.
However, in the related art reciprocating compressor discussed above, as vibration transmitted from the exterior of the shell 10 or vibration generated in the interior of the shell 10 are attenuated only by the support springs 61 and 62, vibration noise of the compressor cannot be sufficiently attenuated.